


one takes while the other one gives

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Financial Issues, Gambling, Poor Life Choices, Poverty, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: "She wasn't afraid of any man, but this guy was a demon. He was much taller, stronger and faster.She felt her hands trembling from rage as her expression twisted into a one of pure wrath and misery. Her face flushed, her nails looked like an animal's claws, and the dark circles underneath her eyes seemed even more visible now."
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	one takes while the other one gives

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally not a work i decided to write because I listened to a song about poverty and depression, due to financial issues.  
> :(

It ticked after she realized that she wasn't going to be able to pay her rent this month. With her boyfriend living in her house with an empty bank account, contributing nothing to the house or her in any way, she knew that something was wrong from the start.

Staring at the microwave food she bought with the last 20 dollars she had in her wallet, she turned toward his white haired boyfriend from the door to the kitchen. He was sitting on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand, watching the news on the television absent mindedly. It was obvious he was shit-faced, his eyes didn't follow the movements of the figures in the screen, or reacted to anything. The house was a mess, dirty clothing, instant noodle boxes on the floor, empty cola, beer or cigarette packages on the table, and the screen of the old TV was cracked. He had punched the screen to not hit her, but still let out his frustrations.

Her demon boyfriend was absolutely horrible with finances. He was a greedy bastard, a shit-for-brains man that only saved up like crazy to the point he refused to give her money to buy food, or spend like crazy on useless things. He constantly got into fights with other people, it was the 2nd time the debt collectors came into her house and dragged her out to get his pay. When she told them that she didn't have any money, she got a slap and screams in her face. It wasn't the most pleasant experience, of course.

She stared back at the food she bought with the money she bought by pickpocketing someone on the street. She felt very guilty, a good amount of that old woman's savings was in her wallet. She could use the money for a while, but the metaphorical black stains in her hand never dissappeared. The past weeks have been difficult, way too difficult for her to handle. It all started when she realized the estimated expenses this month would be higher, and a portion of her paycheck was missing. It wasn't anything too important, just 10 dollars. Barely worth anything. She asked her boyfriend if he knew where it was, but he said he didn't know. Though her eye didn't miss that 6 pack beer that was chilling in the freezer.

She sighed, and didn't mention anything about it. She went on with her day.

However, same thing happened again. She realized more money was missing, around 50 dollars this time. She looked around her purse, her bag, but couldn't find it. She went over her calculations one more time, but no. There was no mistaking it, they were 50 dollars short. She asked about it to her boyfriend again, he gave the same excuse. He didn't know. But the unnatural redness of his eyes and the way he slurred his words told everything. 

The amount only increased. 50 to 65, to 80, to 100, 140, 170, 200... And each month, she found herself struggling more with the expenses of the house. The house was messy, it always smelled of cigarettes or alcohol, or sex. While she desperately tried to have the house in order, her boyfriend was busy with gambling in illegal casinos or bringing other girls and boys to the house. She said nothing, and hid in the kitchen until the moans stopped. 

The last straw hit when she found out that 680 dollars was missing from her paycheck from her part time jobs, and she had to ask her family and friends for some money. And somehow, she managed to cover up the gap. But she couldn't be happy. She went home with tears of shame in her eyes, how could she, a grown woman, ask for that much from her parents when she had three part-time jobs already? On top of that, she did the laundry, cleaning, cooking, and everything else in the house as well.

Everything was pressing her buttons at this point. She stared at the package and felt a wave of rage taking over her vision, along with a blurriness. She wiped the tears in her eyes, trying to keep the small gasps and hics inside her chest while she wept with her back agganist the living room. The house was dark, every last lightbulb was completely turned off. The only source of light came from the blue and white lights from the television screen.

She squeezed the package as the tears came more and more, and put it down with a slam on the dirty kitchen counter in a moment of rage. Making her way through the stacks of clothing, she stood right in front of the television after she shut down the blinds. It was nighttime anyway, so it didn't make difference. Her boyfriend stared at her lazily, annoyed that she was blocking the screen, and raised one eyebrow to question what she was doing. She got close to him, spit in her hand, and slapped the man harshly on the cheek.

The sound of a loud slap echoed in the room, and the background chatter of the television dissappeared inside the thick tension in the air. 

"You... You fucking monkey, you sorry excuse of a demon! I never signed up for this shit when I agreed to live with you in my OWN HOUSE!" She screamed and ignored the sting she had in her hand, as the result of the slap. "I work my ass off to keep both of us alive in this god damn trailer of an apartment, but what do I get in return!? Nothing, fucking nothing! The only job you get is a rim job by a random prostitute you found in a club, meanwhile I prepare your outfits and food! You mess up my house by puking when you get drunk, I clean it up for you! I take care of you when you're sick, can't you be a little more helpful!?"

The man stood like that for a while, with his head turned to his side by th3 force, before rubbing his cheek that had a bright red mark by now. He got up all of a sudden and she couldn't help but feel her pulse inside her head. She was bad with confrontation, her legs were trembling and fat tears were sliding down her cheeks by now. Her chest came up and down by her erratic, shaky breathing. She wasn't afraid of any man, but this guy was a demon. He was much taller, stronger and faster. 

She felt her hands trembling from rage as her expression twisted into a one of pure wrath and misery. Her face flushed, her nails looked like an animal's claws, and the dark circles underneath her eyes seemed even more visible now. For the past few weeks, she started to visit the red light district close to her house in an attempt to make some money as well, the visions, the memories from that disgusting place had pushed her anger even more, and she pushed the man back on the couch in an attempt to make a little more space between them.

What endes up happening is, her entire world flipped upside down and in a matter of seconds, she was pressed down on the couch with a pair of blue and gold eyes staring down at her with a murderous intent. She couldn't help but shake violently at the sound of fabric ripping, two wings made their way from his back and completely ripped the shirt he had on apart. His horns looked like two, sharp knives that could penetrate through her stomach with ease. She tried to kick him in the stomach and make a run for it, but he didn't budge. She pulled her hands back, flopped her legs around and struggled as much as possible, but it didn't do any good.

Was she going to meet her demise? Or was he simply trying to intimidate her? The soul piercing hiss she heard from the demon and the sudden pain in her stomach gave her all the answers she needed.


End file.
